


a piece of masterpiece

by purupu



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purupu/pseuds/purupu
Summary: Ganda accidentally left his phone and Ghazul checks it, finding out that Ganda saves more than 400 candid pics of him.





	a piece of masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME MAKING FANFIC FHSNDJJAUS SORRY IF ITS BAD

Ghazul menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa kulit hotel sementara menunggu Ganda yang baru saja pergi untuk menjalankan perintah. 'Anak bebek'nya itu (mengingat ke mana pun Ghazul pergi maka Ganda mengikuti) itu perlu memeriksa salah seorang penting dari negara lain yang akan menjual sesuatu untuk Ghazul.

Biasanya Ghazul sendiri yang memeriksa pemasok barang-barang kuno untuk-rencana-yang-hanya-Ghazul-yang-tahu terlebih untuk memastikan kejujuran mereka dalam kerorisinalan barang. Namun Ganda sudah bekerja cukup lama untuknya dan lelaki itu dapat dipercaya. Ghazul cukup ongkang-ongkang kaki menunggu laporan.

Tak dipungkiri, semenjak Ganda ada, segalanya berlangsung lancar dan mudah. Oh, ia mungkin cukup kikuk dan amat tunduk pada Ghazul. Namun kinerjanya dalam menjalankan perintah Sang Ghani Zulham tak perlu ditanya. Ganda mampu berubah dari anak bebek yang penurut, menjadi preman garang nan mengintimidasi agar siapa pun yang berhubungan dengan bosnya enggan bermacam-macam.

Ghazul mengangkat alis ketika menyadari sebuah ponsel tipis yang ia duga adalah milik Ganda, tergeletak di meja kopi hotel tersebut. _Goblok_, batin Ghazul. Bisa-bisanya di saat seperti ini, Ganda malah tak sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya. Masalahnya bagaimana jika ada yang mengambilnya, eh? Lalu menemukan semua rahasia Ghazul yang Ganda miliki di ponselnya? Ghazul seringkali mengirim surel mengenai berbagai hal penting untuk 'bisnis'nya dan itu bisa diketahui oleh orang lain dengan mudahnya berkat kecerobohan seperti ini. Bisa mampus mereka semua.

Mendengus, Ghazul lantas mengambil ponsel Ganda dari atas meja, menimangnya di tangan. Sesekali lelaki itu menoleh celingak-celinguk, mengecek barangkali Ganda sudah kembali dari urusannya kendati ia tahu betul kemungkinan Ganda baru kembali paling cepat sejam lagi. _Sigh_, satu jam itu cukup lama.

Sesuatu terbesit di benaknya. Menipiskan bibir, Ghani Zulham menyalakan ponsel Ganda. Ia mengangkat alis tidak percaya begitu menemukan sesuatu yang ... mengejutkan dari _lockscreen_ suruhannya itu.

Itu fotonya.

Ghazul mendapati dirinya sendiri, memakai jas dan kemeja serba hitam, tengah duduk menghadap meja bar, segelas vodka di hadapannya. Foto itu mengambil profil sampingnya. Ghazul ingat saat itu mereka berdua tengah pergi ke Thailand untuk mendapatkan suatu barang lalu sempat mampir ke salah satu bar mewah di sana. Entah kapan dan bagaimana Ganda memotretnya, _dan menjadikannya lockscreen!!!_

Ia memutar bola mata, tapi seketika terdiam sambil memandangi _keyboard_ yang muncul di layar. Ponsel Ganda dikunci oleh kata sandi. Dalam hati, Ghazul merutuki dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia betul-betul bosan sekarang sampai-sampai iseng ingin mengecek ponsel Ganda? Barangkali ya. Namun sayangnya aktivitasnya perlu terhambat berkat Ganda dan sandi sialannya.

Ghazul menyipitkan mata, memutar otak. Entah mengapa, jarinya iseng mengetikkan satu hal di kolom sandi tersebut. _Layak dicoba, bukan?_ Pikir Ghazul. Tanpa ba bi bu, Ghazul iseng mengetikkan namanya sendiri; ghanizulham.

Alisnya kembali terangkat begitu ponsel Ganda, secara tak terduga, berhasil terbuka. Lelaki itu sungguh menjadikan namanya sebagai sandi. _Ganda, aku tahu kau suka aku, tapi what the heck, man?_ Ghazul menggeleng. Ia tidak yakin ia mau tertawa atau meledek Ganda.

Isi ponsel Ganda sama seperti ponsel pada umumnya. Ghazul mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat aplikasi Candy Crush Saga berdampingan dengan kumpulan aplikasi permainan perang di ponsel Ganda. Ghazul semakin mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia mendapati adanya aplikasi Tasty di sana pula. Ia akui, beberapa kali Ganda pernah masak untuknya dan rasa masakan lelaki itu sama sekali tak buruk. Namun ia tidak mengira akan menemukan aplikasi khusus untuk resep makanan di ponsel Ganda. _Ganda ... tampang preman, jiwa bapak rumah tangga._ Untuk kesekian kalinya Ghazul kembali menggeleng.

Galeri adalah destinasi selanjutnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ghazul menekan ikon galeri. Isi galeri Ganda cukup simpel. Ia hanya mendapati beberapa foto pemandangan atau suasana perkotaan dari berbagai tempat yang ia yakini Ganda ambil fotonya ketika mereka tengah berpergian. Lalu ada berbagai foto makanan, yang kemungkinan Ganda foto setiap kali lelaki itu selesai memasak. Ghazul mendengus melihat foto sekantong cilok di tengah-tengah album. Terakhir kali ia makan cilok itu minggu lalu. _Well, terima kasih Ganda untuk mengingatkanku jajan cilok hari ini berkat galerimu._

Ghazul baru saja hendak menutup galeri ketika ia menangkap sesuatu di folder bawah. Dahinya berkerut mendapati fotonya sebagai sampul folder, lengkap dengan judul 'masterpiece' di depannya. Terdorong rasa penasaran, ia lantas membukanya.

Album itu berisi 421 foto. Dan semuanya fotonya.

Ia mengerjapkan mata seiring ibu jarinya menggeser layar terus ke bawah. Semuanya fotonya. Betul-betul semua. Ghazul yang tengah diterpa angin ketika mereka di Eropa, Ghazul mengecek ponselnya seraya menduduk, Ghazul tengah menatap keluar jendela ketika berada di mobil, Ghazul berdiri di samping gerobak cilok langganan mereka dan barangkali tengah memesan sepuluh porsi cilok, Ghazul tengah memilih wine di rak wine mereka, sampai Ghazul tengah menyulutkan api pada rokoknya pun ada.

Ganda menyimpan fotonya. Nyaris semua momen yang mereka bagi bersama, Ganda selalu mengambil fotonya diam-diam.

Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, Ghani Zulham tersenyum miring. Bohong bila ia tidak senang.

**

"Pak." Ghazul menoleh saat mendapati Ganda datang menghampirinya.

"Sudah?" tegur Ghazul seraya mengantongi tangannya.

"Sudah. Aman. Mereka bisa dipercaya. Barangnya akan dikirim minggu ini, estimasi hari Sabtu dini hari harusnya datang, Pak," jawab Ganda.

Ghazul manggut-manggut. "Bagus." Ia merogoh saku jasnya, menyodorkan ponsel Ganda. "Ponselmu tadi ketinggalan. Jangan ceroboh, Ganda," omelnya.

Ganda seketika tergagap, ia buru-buru menerima ponselnya dari tangan Ghazul. "Eh iya, Pak. Maaf. Untung ketemu sama Bapak. Maaf, Pak."

Ganda berdiri salah tingkah sembari buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya. Ghazul masih terus menatapnya. Pria itu menunjuk saku celana Ganda tempat di mana ia menyimpan ponselnya dengan dagu. "Ponselmu ... Ngapain nyimpen foto saya di galeri? Dijadiin _lockscreen_ sama _homescreen_ pula."

Dalam sekejap, Ganda kembali tergagap. "Eehh, Bapak buka ponsel saya?" tanyanya panik. Bukannya ia marah Ghazul membuka ponselnya dan privasinya, tapi ia malu! _Malu!_ "A-anu, Pak— saya—"

"Udahlah ayo balik. Saya mau cilok. Buruan," sahut Ghazul cuek, langsung berbalik dan jalan.

Ganda menggaruk bahunya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Rasanya ia mau mencukur jambangnya sampai habis, membungkus dirinya dengan selimut seperti burito, dan mengunci diri di kamar sambil berteriak. _Malu banget mampus, aduh Ganda blo'on_, umpatnya dalam hati. Nyaris terseok karena panik, Ganda buru-buru menyusul Ghazul.

Pria itu mengecek ponselnya begitu terdengar bunyi notifikasi surel baru. Namun belum sempat mengetikkan sandi, Ganda mengangkat alis ketika menyadari _lockscreen_-nya berubah.

_Lockscreen_ ponselnya bukan lagi foto Ghazul yang tengah duduk dari samping, hendak menyesap segelas vodka. Foto itu berubah menjadi foto selfie Ghazul dari depan, yang Ganda yakini ia tak miliki sebelumnya. _Gusti ... Gantengnya ..._ Ganda nyaris menampar pipinya sendiri untuk menyadarkan diri.

Ia menatap punggung Ghazul yang masih berjalan santai seraya mengantongi kedua tangannya di saku celana. Dan Ganda tak bisa apa-apa, selain tersenyum dengan kesenangan yang membuncah di hatinya.


End file.
